Uma Noite Especial de Halloween
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Wolfstar/Yaoi/Lemon) Remus estava na Torre de Astronomia, pensando em sua vida, quando aparece uma pessoa à sua frente e têm uma conversa que mudará suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Uma Noite Especial de Halloween | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** [Sirius Black/Remus Lupin] | **Gênero:** Romance| **Categoria** : U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato** : Two-fic | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (Wolfstar/Yaoi/Lemon) Remus estava na Torre de Astronomia, pensando em sua vida, quando aparece uma pessoa à sua frente e têm uma conversa que mudará suas vidas.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Yaoi, do Halloween, e terá como casais, Sirius/Remus (Wolfstar). Terá, no total, dois capítulos e contém Lemon. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **UMA NOITE ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Noite de Halloween**

Remus se encontrava sozinho na Torre de Astronomia, a torre mais alta da Escola de Hogwarts. Era noite de Halloween, uma das noites mais desejadas pelas crianças bruxas, e todo o castelo estava comemorando essa data. Estava enfeitado com esqueletos, aranhas, abóboras flutuantes com expressões assustadoras e outras decorações referentes àquela festa. Os fantasmas estavam comemorando o aniversário de Nick quase sem Cabeça e os retratos conversavam animadamente indo para os quadros uns dos outros.

A lua, sua amiga e temível companheira, não aparecia no céu estrelado e escuro, o que o fazia se sentir um pouco nostálgico. Trajava uma capa por cima do uniforme, meia amarrotada pelo uso. Pertencera a seu pai e ele considerava de valor inestimável. Não se importava com as opiniões de seus colegas, principalmente das restantes casas, que zoavam sempre dele quando a vestia para ir aos passeios de Hogsmeade.

Suspirou, se sentindo repentinamente cansado. Estivera ali desde o término do jantar, enquanto seus colegas iam à biblioteca para buscar um livro ou se divertiam em seus salões comunais. Gostava de ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, em um lugar sossegado. Pad e Prongs tinham decorado o Salão Principal com pequenos morcegos voadores, negros como a noite, que esvoaçam de um lado para o outro, distribuindo os doces da loja mágica de Hogsmeade, a quem conseguisse apanhá-los. Quem conseguiu o maior número tinham sido os jogadores de Quidditch, com sua rapidez e perícia, devido aos intensos treinos, oferecendo uma parte a amigos e companheiros.

Remus tinha achado a ideia interessante, era divertida e não machucava ninguém. Até os professores ficaram surpresos com o ato insólito dos Marotos. Dumbledore conseguira um número elevado de sorvetes de limão, seus doces preferidos, e entregara os restantes à sua colega Minerva. Tinha sido um jantar divertido, onde os alunos conversaram sobre as aulas, os treinos de Quidditch, as notícias dos jornais e das revistas, enquanto saboreavam a deliciosa comida feita pelos elfos domésticos, com seus bolsos recheados de balas e chocolates.

No fim do jantar, os alunos foram fazer o que precisavam e os Marotos se dirigiram para o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, recebendo congratulações ao longo do caminho. Sirius e James, que eram os criadores da brincadeira, ficaram orgulhosos de si mesmos, se gabando enquanto ele dizia a senha para a Dama Gorda.

No Salão Comunal, os estudantes mais novos gritaram alegremente ao vê-los. Remus aproveitou esse momento para entrar sorrateiramente no dormitório masculino e buscar sua capa. Voltou para o Salão Comunal vendo que estavam todos distraídos e, passando discretamente por seus colegas, saiu para o corredor, sem se aperceber que estava sendo observado por uma pessoa. Precisava de ficar sozinho por uns momentos, colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Avançou rapidamente pelos corredores até seu destino, não sendo apanhado. Os corredores estavam vazios, não se via nem uma pessoa e os retratos estavam vazios. Todos tinham ido se divertir. Subiu as escadas duas a duas até à torre e, quando lá chegou, se sentou nas escadas de madeira e relaxou.

Pensou em seus pais, que o amavam incondicionalmente, mas que também o temiam pelo monstro que era. Seus melhores amigos, que não o abandonaram quando descobriram sua condição.

E Sirius…sua pele se arrepiou ao pensar no jovem de cabelos negros e olhos cor do céu. Tinha um carinho enorme por ele. Sempre que pensava nele, se recordava como Padfoot tinha se tornado um Animargi por sua causa, como tinha cuidado de suas feridas depois de cada transformação. Se recordou que, uma vez, ele o visitou na enfermaria e lhe trouxe uma caixa de bombons de chocolate de leite e lhe ofereceu, depois de uma noite difícil, ficando conversando sobre as aulas e planos que James e ele estavam aprontando.

Como ele o abraçava com força depois de vencerem um jogo de Quidditch, ou como se derretia quando acariciava seus cabelos suaves. Como sua pele se arrepiava ao sentir o odor do perfume dele, ao escutar sua voz rouca e sensual, seu riso.

Sirius era uma pessoa inteligente, com um sorriso encantador e de lábios carnudos. Sua pele morena, suave ao toque, o atraia como um imã. Desejava abraçá-lo, sentir seu coração batendo em uníssono contra o dele, a voz suave e sensual sussurrando em seu ouvido, como sempre fazia sempre que ele estava melancólico.

Padfoot tinha sido seu primeiro amigo, a primeira pessoa com quem tinha conversado em Hogwarts. Ainda se recordava do sorriso largo e acolhedor de Black quando se falaram pela primeira vez. Estava com seus colegas no dormitório masculino, tentando escolher uma cama para dormir. Seu rosto pálido e cansado, tal como a cicatriz rosada que tinha na bochecha, tinha sido um sinal para que ninguém se aproximasse dele, temerosos. Tinha ficado sozinho durante toda a viagem de trem, ninguém com quem conversar sobre seus receios, somente desejando que tudo fosse diferente. Desejando ter um amigo, e Sirius tinha sido o primeiro.

Um vento frio interrompeu seus pensamentos, apertando inconscientemente a capa contra seu corpo, tentando se aquecer. Sabia que deveria voltar, mas desejava ficar um pouco mais. Fechou os olhos, pensando. Sentia falta de sua mãe, que o abraçava quando o frio era muito intenso, e lhe dava uma xícara de chocolate quente e um prato com biscoitos de manteiga. Que o aconchegava na cama e o beijava na testa, antes de cantar uma canção de ninar para ele adormecer. Sentia também falta de seu pai, sentia falta dos longos passeios pelo campo, onde se divertiam voando em uma vassoura. Como ele lhe contava histórias, depois de vir do emprego, com sua voz rouca e suave. Como ele tentava acalmá-lo antes de uma lua cheia, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, e como cuidava dele depois daquele tormento ter passado. Tinha saudades de sua família.

Escutou um ruído atrás de si e abriu os olhos de imediato, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito, sua mente gritando que tinha sido flagrado, e tentando pensar em uma desculpa para não apanhar detenção. Se virou, abrindo a boca para se desculpar, mas ao ver a pessoa, gritou:

– Padfoot! – Se levantou de um salto, seu coração aos pulos pelo susto. Sirius estava à sua frente, vestindo uma capa negra por baixo de seu uniforme, para se proteger do frio e, em suas mãos, trazia uma xícara de chocolate quente. Seu amigo olhou para ele e perguntou:

– Que está fazendo aqui, Moony?

Continua….

 **Nota da Autora** : Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Tentarei postar o próximo o mais rapidamente possível. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o final e espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Revelando seus Sentimentos**

Sirius observou o brilho de tristeza nos olhos cor de âmbar, vendo a fragilidade de seu amigo. Com uma mão, guardou desajeitadamente a capa de invisibilidade de Prongs no bolso de sua calça e, sentindo a calidez da xícara contra sua pele, avançou calmamente.

Remus viu o brilho indecifrável nos olhos de Padfoot, o silêncio ecoando pelo local. Observou-o com curiosidade, sentindo o frio desaparecendo aos poucos.

– Como soube que estava aqui? – Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. Sirius ergueu a xícara em sua direção, respondendo:

– Vi você saindo do Salão Comunal e pensei que, talvez, precisasse de companhia. Sei que gosta de ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, mas sinto que precisa de desabafar.

Remus ficou espantado com a resposta de seu amigo, não sabendo o que responder. Nunca pensou que soubessem de seus desaparecimentos, ele era muito cuidadoso, chegando ao dormitório antes de todo o mundo ir para suas camas.

Sirius pegou na varinha de dentro da manga, era sempre onde ele a colocava para realizar feitiços ou se proteger mais rapidamente de alguns ataques de Slytherins, ou vice-versa, e realizou alguns encantamentos de privacidade e feitiços silenciadores. Não desejava ser apanhado por ninguém, muito menos por Filch. Só queria estar com Remus, apoiá-lo nos bons e maus momentos.

– Tome. – Disse, enquanto entregava a xícara a Remus, que hesitou um pouco, mas pegou nela com as duas mãos – Você quer desabafar?

Remus não soube o que dizer, Sirius não era uma pessoa paciente para conversas, preferia atuar nas situações.

– Se você não se importar. – Respondeu ele e se sentaram junto à janela, no chão frio da Torre. Ficaram em silêncio, observando abóboras coloridas flutuando suavemente das janelas dos salões comunais em direção ao céu estrelado. Era um belíssimo espetáculo de cores. Um dos morcegos dos Marotos passou por cima de suas cabeças, atirando um chocolate para o chão, à frente deles, e Sirius pegou nele. Estende-o em direção a Remus, que declinou a oferta:

– Obrigado, mas não. – Padfoot ficou preocupado, Remus nunca recusava um chocolate, eram seus doces preferidos, e percebeu que ele não se estava sentindo nada bem.

– Que você tem? – Perguntou, com voz serena, uma postura confidente, fazendo com que Moony se sentisse mais relaxado. Sirius era a única pessoa que o acalmava quando se sentia confuso sobre seus pensamentos, melancólico quando sua vida não corria tão bem.

Olhando para o rosto brincalhão, percebeu inconscientemente que o amava. Uma expressão de choque percorreu seu rosto, parecendo que tinha levado um tapa repentino, sem qualquer aviso, o que era verdade. Ele amava Sirius, não como dois irmãos, mas como amantes. Amava a única pessoa que tinha cuidado dele com tanto amor e carinho como seus pais. Como não tinha percebido? Como não enxergara? Os olhares que trocavam nas aulas, o carinho que transmitiam um ao outro depois de cada lua cheia, de tudo o que Sirius tinha feito por ele, os sonhos que tinha desde alguns meses, em que ambos ficavam sentados à frente do Lago Negro conversando sobre o futuro, abraçados e sorrindo. Como tinha sido cego!

– Moony, você está tão pálido! – Exclamou Sirius, sua voz carregada de preocupação – Você está bem?

– Sim… - Respondeu, com um fio de voz, mentindo. Era óbvio que não se sentia bem. Tinha acabado de descobrir que estava apaixonado pelo maior pegador de Hogwarts, seu melhor amigo.

– Sim, claro. – Ironizou Padfoot – E Filch vai deixar de ser zalador.

Fitou-o seriamente, uma expressão que Remus raramente via no rosto bem humorado, e pressionou:

– Você está com algum problema e não quer me contar. É grave?

– Não. – Negou ele, não querendo que seu amigo soubesse de sua recém descoberta. Preferia se atirar da Torre de Astronomia a confessar seus sentimentos. Sabia que estava exagerando, mas nem queria pensar na reação de Sirius ao descobrir seu amor por ele. Olhou para a xícara e bebeu um longo gole de chocolate, sentindo sua calidez descendo por sua garganta. Se sentindo mais relaxado, suspirou e observou o rosto tenso de seu amigo.

– E como vão seus treinos? – Perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto, mas Black nem deixou ele terminar.

– Moony, eu não sou bobo. Sei que tem algo incomodando você. Até me pediu para desabafar. A mim, que odeio papo furado. Me conte e talvez eu possa ajudar você.

Remus o observou por uns momentos, percebendo sua preocupação.

– Só me sinto um pouco nostálgico. – Comentou, para o sossegar – Estou com saudades de casa, de meus pais.

Padfoot, percebendo seu desamparo, se aproximou dele e abraçou-o carinhosamente. Remus estremeceu ao sentir o calor do corpo dele junto do seu e Sirius resmungou:

– Você está tremendo de frio, seu bobo!

– Eu não sou bobo, Pad. – Repreendeu Lupin, sentindo seu rosto esquentar, ruborizado de vergonha.

– É, sim. – Insistiu ele e, antes que pudesse negar, sentiu os lábios dele pressionando os seus. Seus olhos se arregalaram momentaneamente com o choque, antes de se fecharem, aproveitando o momento. Nunca pensou desejar tanto um beijo como aquele, seu primeiro beijo, com a pessoa que amava. Seus braços rodearam o corpo másculo devido aos treinos de Quidditch. Sirius o prendia contra si, o beijando apaixonadamente, sem saberem que estavam concretizando um desejo antigo. Sirius nunca admitira a ninguém, nem mesmo a James, mas estava apaixonado por seu Remus. Tudo tinha começado no terceiro ano, depois de descobrirem que ele era um lobisomem.

Black, secretamente, o admirou por sua coragem, de passar todas as luas cheias sozinho, sofrendo horríveis transformações, que o deixavam com hematomas por semanas. Tinha sido ele a dar a ideia de tentarem encontrar uma solução para o problema de seu amigo, já que a licantropia era incurável, queria ficar com ele, apoiá-lo, ajudá-lo, mas não podiam, pois eram humanos. E, tinha sido naquela altura, que decidiram frequentar a biblioteca da escola, um local somente utilizado para encontrar feitiços que os ajudassem em suas brincadeiras. Tinham passado muitos meses lendo livros, tomando anotações sobre o que consideravam mais pertinente, até que descobriram a resposta em um livro empoeirado, em um lugar escondido da biblioteca. A partir daquele momento treinaram, sem seu amigo saber, para se tornarem Animargi.

Os lábios suaves e tentadores de Remus se afastaram de repente e ele viu seu olhar chocado, seu rosto ruborizado de vergonha. Moony se levantou, pronto para o repreender. Estava perplexo com seu ato repentino, ainda sentindo seus lábios formigando com o toque. Não teve tempo de proferir nenhuma palavra.

Sirius o puxou para seu colo e Remus susteve a respiração ao ver os olhos cor azuis tão próximos dos seus. Padfoot o observava com imensa atenção, como se tentasse decorar cada traço de seu rosto pálido e coberto de cicatrizes, devido à ultima lua cheia, que tinha sido há menos de uma semana.

Sirius ergueu uma mão e acariciou os cabelos castanhos aloirados, sentindo sua maciez, e Remus semicerrou seus olhos, se entregando aos toques:

– Padfoot… - Sussurrou, roucamente, se excitando aos poucos. A sensação era enlouquecedora, precisava de se afastar, ou cometeria uma loucura.

Tentou se levantar novamente, mas Sirius o tinha bem preso em seus braços.

– Moony… – Escutou a voz grave de seu amigo, vendo os olhos adquirindo um brilho indescritível. O puxou contra si e o beijou novamente. Lupin arregalou os olhos, mas não se afastou. Pelo contrário, aproximou mais seu corpo contra o dele, fechando seus olhos e sentindo os músculos por baixo do uniforme.

Os lábios de Padfoot eram carnudos e suaves, sua boca tinha um suave sabor a menta. As mãos grandes acariciavam seus cabelos, descendo por seu corpo, fazendo com que ele gemesse baixinho, implorando por mais toques, mais prazer, mais contato.

Abriu os olhos, que não se recordava de ter fechado, e gemeu em resposta, apertando seu corpo contra o dele. Com as mãos atrás das costas de seu amante, começou retirando a camisa de dentro das calças, acariciando sua pele morena.

Sirius inspirou com força, evitando um gemido, ao mesmo tempo que abria a sua. Desapertou um botão de cada vez e puxou a camisa para fora de seu corpo, atirando a para o chão. A pele pálida de Remus se arrepiou com o frio e, pela primeira vez que estavam ali juntos, teve receio do que ele poderia pensar de sua pele estragada, repleta de cicatrizes de suas transformações. Colocou, inutilmente, uma mão em frente de seu peito, tentando esconder suas marcas, mas Black retirou-a carinhosamente.

– Não precisa de esconder suas cicatrizes – Explicou – Elas mostram o guerreiro que você é.

Remus fitou seu amigo, emocionado com suas palavras. Sempre pensou que, se um dia, se despisse à frente de uma pessoa que amava, ela repudiaria seu corpo, o olharia com desprezo, nojo. Por isso é que evitava se despir à frente de seus colegas, temia os olhares indiscretos que poderiam lhe dirigir, o que comentariam atrás de suas costas. Sirius desapertou o cinto, de seguida o botão e deslizou a calça por suas pernas, o deixando de cueca boxer azul.

Remus nem teve tempo de se envergonhar, já que seu amigo desapertou o botão e descia as suas, juntamente com a cueca, revelando uma ereção pulsante.

Engoliu em seco ao observar o tamanho do membro, ficando um pouco nervoso. Viu como Sirius se livrava de suas roupas, ficando despido à sua frente e arfou ao ver como ele era belo. Padfoot tinha músculos definidos, coxas largas e peito firme. Seus cabelos negros e brilhantes caiam por seu rosto belo e seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. Seus lábios carnudos estavam avermelhados pelos beijos trocados e uma fila de pelos escuros descia até sua ereção.

Se sentiu sendo deitado no chão, Sirius distribuía beijos por seu rosto, descendo ao longo de seu corpo. Traçou um caminho de beijos molhados por seu pescoço, mordicando, sentindo como ele se arrepiava com seus toques. Desceu até seus mamilos e acariciou-os com suas mãos, sentindo como ficavam eretos.

Observou o rosto ruborizado de Remus, onde pequenas gotículas de suor escorriam por sua testa em direção às suas bochechas e desceu sua cueca revelando sua excitação. Um gemido rouco escapou dos lábios de Remus ao sentir suas carícias, o nervosismo desaparecendo aos poucos.

Continuou beijando até seu baixo ventre e sentiu como ele estremecia de antecipação debaixo de si. Afastou suas pernas, observando o com devoção. O membro de Remus apontava em sua direção, sua cabeça avermelhada pronta para ser chupada como um pirulito.

Uma mão começou acariciando sua ereção palpitante. Moony implorou em resposta, sua voz rouca de excitação:

– Pad…mais….tão bom… – Incentivado por suas palavras, aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, sentindo como ele se arqueava em sua direção, gemendo e arfando. Olhando atentamente para o corpo despido de seu amado, falou:

– Você é maravilhoso, Rem.

– Pad… – Suplicou, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius acariciava ritmicamente seu membro com movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto perguntava:

– Está gostado?

– Mui…muito... – Suspirou Remus, apreciando os toques – Preciso de mais.

Sirius sorriu em resposta, tocando suavemente em seu rosto ruborizado. Remus sentiu os dedos longos acariciando seus lábios e entreabriu sua boca, tocando neles com sua língua, humedecendo-os. Padfoot, ao ver a imagem de seu amante submisso, ruborizado de prazer e lambendo seus dedos como um pirulito, soltou um rosnado, excitado. Tirou os dedos da boca pecaminosa e Remus soltou um moxoxo, insatisfeito. Desejava mais toques, que Black o fizesse seu, mas tinha receio. Nunca tinha ido tão longe com uma pessoa, nunca o tinham tocado tão intimamente e não sabia o que iria acontecer.

Ao sentir Black afastando suas nádegas e um dedo acariciando sua entrada, retesou, olhando assustado para seu amante. Sirius, ao ver sua expressão temerosa disse, para acalmá-lo:

– Não faremos nada, se você não quiser. – Remus respirou fundo, para se acalmar. Padfoot não o forçaria a nada se ele não quisesse. Para que ele relaxasse, Sirius se deitou no meio de suas pernas e acariciou com a língua em sua entrada. Remus saltou com o susto, e ele percebeu que seu amante nunca tinha sido tocado naquele lugar estreito e acolhedor. Sua língua brincava, entrando e saindo com perícia e suavidade, vendo como Remus estremecia e implorava por mais.

Sentindo Lupin mais relaxado, introduziu um dedo lubrificado em sua entrada, forçando-a aos poucos. Remus sentiu uma pontada de dor, mas não se queixou. Seu corpo relaxava lentamente, os olhos semicerrados e seu rosto retorcido com um misto de dor e prazer. Sirius introduziu um segundo dedo, desejando ardentemente estar imediatamente dentro dele. Perguntou, querendo saber como ele estava se sentindo:

– Está gostando?

– Sim… - Gemeu Moony, se sentindo mais cômodo. Abriu os olhos e observou a expressão excitada de Sirius, seus olhos azuis brilhantes de luxúria e seus lábios inchados. Mordeu os lábios ao sentir o prazer começando a percorrer seu corpo. Era uma sensação deliciosa, queria mais.

Ao sentir os dedos saindo de dentro de si, soltou um resmungo, contrariado:

– Sirius… – Black, escutando sua voz, se posicionou em frente de sua entrada. As pernas de Remus entrelaçaram automaticamente seus quadris, e se preparou.

Remus notou o membro intumescido forçando sua entrada e prendeu a respiração, uma dor intensa o atingindo. Sentiu um beijo suave em seus lábios e Padfoot falou, para o distrair:

– Está tudo bem, Moony. – Escutou, em resposta, um gemido estrangulado:

– Dói…

– Tentarei ser o mais delicado possível. – Prometeu ele, e entrou aos poucos. Remus agarrava seus ombros com força, e mordia o lábio inferior. Sirius entrou por completo, soltando um gemido baixo. Ficou parado, para que Remus se habituasse à invasão. Acariciou seu membro com suaves movimentos e Moony sentiu a dor se desvanecendo aos poucos, sendo substituída pelo prazer. Olhando para os olhos cor de céu, disse:

– Pode continuar. – Padfoot impulsionou seu corpo para a afrente e Remus soltou um gemido rouco, arqueando suas costas. O prazer surgia lentamente, como ondas, de seu baixo ventre.

Gemidos e suspiros escapavam de suas bocas, sem impedimentos, os feitiços protegendo-os de pessoas indesejadas. Sirius beijava seu pescoço, o arrepiando, e Remus acariciava os cabelos negros com seus dedos, sentindo a maciez e o odor a mel que emanavam, os movimentos ritmados aumentando aos poucos.

– Pad…! – Exclamou, sentindo um calor suave deslizando por seu corpo, estremecendo cada vez mais. Com um grito sufocado, jatos de esperma escorrendo por seu membro. Sentiu seu corpo relaxando ao mesmo tempo que Sirius ejaculava dentro dele com um rosnado baixo.

– Te…amo…- Sussurrou, sem conseguir evitar. Ficaram ambos sossegados, suas respirações alteradas pelo esforço voltando, aos poucos, ao normal. Sirius saiu lentamente de dentro de seu corpo, escutando um gemido de protesto de Remus, e se deitou a seu lado, o puxando para seus braços.

Ficaram em silêncio, Moony não sabendo o que dizer. Estava envergonhado, tinha dito em voz alta que o amava. Olhando para a parede, tentou anemizar a situação, explicar que tinha falado no calor do momento. Fechou os olhos, não querendo observar sua reação. Provavelmente estaria chocado com suas palavras. Se xingando mentalmente por seu descuido, não reparou na expressão tenra de Sirius. Uns dedos delicados pousaram em seu rosto e o viraram. Olhos cor de âmbar se fixaram nos azuis límpidos e Padfoot falou, com voz serena e grave:

– Eu também te amo, Moony. – O coração de Remus falhou uma batida, antes de recomeçar batendo com mais velocidade. Não acreditando no que tinha escutado, pediu:

– Pode repetir? – Sirius acariciou sua bochecha ruborizada e repetiu:

– Te amo, meu lobinho. – Remus sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e o Maroto perguntou, se sentindo um pouco emocionado:

– Você quer namorar com esse cachorro gostoso? – Escutou uma risada em resposta. Moony o observava com carinho, lágrimas grossas escorrendo por seu rosto cicatrizado, sem que conseguisse evitar. Há muito tempo que desejava escutar essas palavras vindas da pessoa que amava. Percebendo que sua falta de resposta era devido à emoção, Sirius aproximou seus lábios nos dele e o beijou carinhosamente, sentindo como era agarrado com desespero.

Remus sentia uma rosa viva de emoções dentro de si, não conseguindo acredita que, o que estava vivendo era real. Queria responder à sua pergunta, gritar que também queria ficar com ele, para sempre, mas não conseguia. Sua voz não saia. Se limitou a beijar seu namorado, seus beijos o viciando cada vez mais. Sentindo o ar escasseando, se afastaram e ele conseguiu murmurar:

– Sim…- Uns braços musculosos rodearam seu corpo e o puxaram para um peito definido, onde escutou um bater descompassado de um coração. Uma mão acariciava com delicadeza seus músculos, o relaxando ainda mais. Seus olhos se fechavam aos poucos devido ao cansaço do dia e da atividade que tinha praticado com Sirius, e pensou que, talvez, sua vida melhorasse imenso dali para a frente e se sentiu mais satisfeito.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! A história terminou e espero que tenham gostado, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. Fiquei feliz por cada comentário e favorito que recebi de cada um de vocês.

E o que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram, ou não? Espero vossos comentários, me dizendo se gostaram, ou não, do fim. Bjs :D


End file.
